


Sunlight in his eyes

by Ren



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 [7]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 7, sleep @ [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**summerpornathon**](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/).

Arthur wakes up with sunlight in his eyes because a certain someone forgot to close the curtains last night. He has no idea what time it is. Still early, judging from how the sun is low on the horizon, just high enough to wake him up. He'd throw his arm over his eyes to shield them, but he's pinned to the mattress by the weight of Merlin's body. Merlin. Arthur can't quite suppress a smile at the memory of last night.

A small, rational part of Arthur's brain knows that he should freak out, but it's not the first time this happened, not even the second or third time. It's become a common occurrence for Arthur and Merlin to get into bed together. What makes this morning different is that they don't usually wake up together. Either Arthur kicks Merlin out when they're done, or it's Merlin who leaves while Arthur is fast asleep, returning in the morning with the breakfast tray and pretending like he didn't spend the best part of the night moaning around Arthur's cock. They don't have a name for this thing between them. They don't talk about it. Arthur isn't even sure that they have a thing.

His arm is starting to feel like pins and needles. Arthur disentangles his arm from under Merlin, who's so deeply asleep he doesn't even stir. He looks completely fucked out from last night; it's a good look for him. He smells good too, like soap and sweat and Arthur. Arthur knows that it's past time to wake up his manservant and send him to get breakfast, before someone realizes where Merlin is spending his nights.

Arthur pushes a lock of hair away from Merlin's face. There are a couple of purple marks on his collarbone that make a stark contrast with Merlin's fair skin. Those marks will need to be covered up, possibly with one of Merlin's ugly scarves, or the whole castle will start asking questions. Arthur almost wishes Merlin didn't have to cover them up.

"Merlin," Arthur whispers. He presses a soft kiss to Merlin's cheekbone, another to the tip of Merlin's nose, then feels silly for doing so. Merlin only shifts in his sleep and mumbles something indistinct. "Merlin, wake up," Arthur tries again.

Merlin hides his head under the pillow. "Do whatever you want to my body," he says, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Just don't wake me up."

Arthur laughs and moves to straddle Merlin's thighs, pushing the pillow away. "I'm tempted to take you up on that offer," he says, shifting his hips so his half-hard cock is pressed against Merlin's warm skin.

Merlin cracks one eye open and pouts. "You are trying to wake me up," he complains, but doesn't sound too annoyed at the prospect. He's soft and pliant, still loose-limbed from sleep. When Arthur bends down for a kiss, Merlin's lips part obligingly. They kiss slowly, as if they have all the time in the world. Arthur wishes it was true. He doesn't want to ever leave this bed.

When Merlin keeps pretending to be asleep, Arthur slides one hand between their bodies. He teases Merlin's hole with the tip of his thumb before pressing one finger inside. Merlin, still slick from last night, moans and bucks into Arthur's touch.

It doesn't take long before they're both fully awake and hard. Merlin's eyes are tightly shut, his head is thrown back against the pillows, exposing the delicate line of his neck. His hand is on Arthur's as he guides him towards their aching cocks.

Arthur kisses Merlin as he comes, to stop himself from saying Merlin's name and other things that would make him horribly embarrassed, such as how Merlin is gorgeous in the morning light. He holds Merlin closer and tries to ignore how they're both uncomfortably sticky.

Finally, Merlin opens his eyes. "Good morning," he mumbles, brushing Arthur's lips with his own. "I should get going."

But he doesn't make any move to leave, and Arthur doesn't kick him out.


End file.
